House IX
The 9th house is associated with travel, education and philosophy. It is naturally associated with Sagittarius and the planet Jupiter, it is considered to be one of the most auspicious houses in the chartThe 9th House is considered the most auspicious House in the chart http://www.astroved.com/blogs/the-ninth-house-about-you. Signs Aries "You enjoy going on adventures, and you have no problems coming up with plans to do work that’s new and interesting. You have an optimistic attitude, and you feel that you can get anything done that you really want to."Dark Pixie 9th House http://www.thedarkpixieastrology.com/the-9th-house.html "You can be insensitive and even offensive, when it comes to other’s belief systems. On occasion you might even have an extreme reaction to someone’s way of life, and have no idea that you just upset everyone around you. You enjoy adventures, road trips and learning new things and can be very impulsive when taking on these endeavors. You are very adaptable."Alyssa Sharpe 9th House http://alyssasharpe.com/2015/04/the-9th-house/ Examples of Planets in H9 *'Sun': *'Moon': *'Mercury': *'Venus': *'Mars': *'Jupiter': *'Saturn': *'Uranus': *'Neptune': *'Pluto': *'Chiron': *'North Node': Planets in House IX descriptions The 9th house is an auspicious location for planets and this is an indicator that travel and new philosophies will play a role in the chart-holder's life. Moon Expanding your mind can make you feel best, and you want to learn about other ways of life. Whatever your life is, you’re intrigued by the opposite, so if you grew up normal, you like eccentric, and if you grew up eccentric, you like normal. You can be interested in philosophy, maybe quoting the great minds of the world, though at times you may not fully understand it. Travel can be good for you, especially to foreign lands, and eating foods from other cultures and learning new languages may interest you. You may have many interests and hobbies, and you don’t mind sharing what you know with others. There can be a sense of pervasive restlessness that requires you to constantly be on the go, and you may have difficulty putting down roots. Your home is the road, or some faraway place in your head. Learning to appreciate the present and what you have at this moment is something that will have to be cultivated, otherwise you’ll never really be happy, always looking for the bigger, better deal. You need a life that allows you to explore while still being able to enjoy the moment. Rulers Depending on the sign of the 9th house cusp, the planetary ruler will be indicated (e.g. if the 9th house falls in Aries, the ruler will be Mars). The ruler of this sign, is then the ruler of the 9th house for this chart. By then checking the house that the ruling planet sits in, can tell you how your Compassion & Grace karma will be experienced by you (according to Astroved.com). Below are the descriptions for the 9th house ruler in each of the houses. Note that the planetary ruler itself is not named, but the meaning below will be channeled through the energetic theme of the planet. 7th House "Grace through marriage and/or partnership. Mate is very spiritual and relationship includes much long distance travel. Spiritually inclined."AstroVed 9th House http://www.astroved.com/blogs/the-ninth-house-about-you 9th House If the ruler is itself in the 9th house, then this is considered very auspicious. "Favors long distance journeys for spiritual gains, great overall luck and notable father. Ability to lead and inspire others." References Category:Houses Category:Sagittarius Category:Jupiter Category:Astrology Category:Natal Astrology